El día de nuestra boda
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Cuando lo vi, ahí parado, esperándome... Con su mirada gris resplandeciendo al verme entrar, supe que aquel sería por mucho el mejor día de mi vida. */ Eren&Levi / Yaoi / AU /*


**Hola! Hacía un buen rato que no escribía nada de la OTiPi uwu**

 **Les contaré que esto lo escribí para un concurso de ON pero soy una maldita floja que nunca termina nada ni con los días extras que dieron xD así que ya esta terminado y el concurso cerrado, pero igual quería publicarlo acá. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo los uso para traerles historias uwu**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Ninguna o sería spoiler (?)**

* * *

Y fue entonces cuando entro, su cabello castaño, usualmente hecho un revoltijo se encontraba prolijamente peinado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la expectativa de ese día.

Levi se encontraba en el altar, viéndole entrar con una sonrisa en su usualmente estoico rostro, y es que digo, ¿Quién no sonreiría el día de su boda con el amor de su vida?

Cuando Eren llegó a su lado ambos sonrieron, se miraron con ojos soñadores y mofletes coloreados. Se tomaron en la mano y vieron hacia enfrente. La ceremonia había empezado.

A decir verdad Eren no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía el hombre de frente a él, sólo pensaba en el calor que irradiaba la mano de Levi fuertemente agarrada a la suya. Lo miraba de reojo, pensando en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo en su vida.

Pensaba en lo asustado que estaba la primera vez que el corazón de Levi sufrió un ataque. Lo aliviado que se sintió cuando estuvo estable. Y ahí fue cuando Levi le explicó que aquella no era la primera vez que le sucedía, que desde pequeño había sufrido gracias a su débil corazón.

Aquello no menguo el amor que ambos tenían. Su relación prosiguió como cualquier otra, con altas y bajas, pero feliz. En un punto de su relación el amor los llevó a compartir su día a día, con Eren mudándose al apartamento de Levi.

Aquello fortaleció la relación de forma asombrosa, a tal punto que decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Decidieron casarse, una gran celebración con amigos íntimos de la pareja.

A partir del momento en que Levi había pedido matrimonio a Eren, el día de la boda tardaría 6 meses en llegar.

Pero hubo una cosa que ensombrecía la felicidad de ambos. En aquel lapso el mayor tuvo varios ataques, cada vez más frecuentes, y entonces quedo decidido.

Se operaría. Cirugía a corazón abierto, riesgosa, pero necesaria.

Y ahora estaban aquí, finalmente era el gran día. Después todo ese llanto, toda esa incertidumbre…

Al fin podrían ser completamente felices. Y aquel día no habría nada que pudiera arruinarles aquella felicidad.

–Levi Ackerman ¿usted acepta como esposo al joven Eren Jeager para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza y hasta que la muerte los separe?

Levi miró de reojo a Eren antes de contestar.

–Acepto.

– Y usted Eren Jeager ¿Acepta como esposo al joven Levi Ackerman para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza y hasta que la muerte los separe?

La sonrisa el rostro de Eren iluminó la sala.

–Acepto.

Dijo aquella frase en tono risueño.

Compartieron una mirada y volvieron la vista al frente, sólo esperando el momento en que juntaran sus labios.

–Ahora los declaro esposos, pueden besarse.

Y fue entonces cuando Levi jaló del cuello a Eren obligándolo a estar a su altura para después rodear su cuello y besarlo.

Eren en automático rodeó su cintura y se irguió haciendo que Levi se pusiera de puntitas.

Fue entonces cuando se besaron de forma intensa, un beso dulce, un beso con sabor a amor. Se complementaban a la perfección.

Comenzaron a sonar las campanadas de la iglesia… Ahí fue cuando Eren abrió los ojos.

.

.

.

El techo raso de la habitación le dio la bienvenida. Sus ojos húmedos. De nuevo aquel sueño.

Miró el espacio vacío de aquella gran cama matrimonial donde dormía. Ese espacio frío, solo, ese espacio sin Levi.

Tenía la esperanza de que en realidad el mayor se hubiera levantado antes que él. Toco las sabanas junto a él.

Frías, justo como el quirófano en donde falleció Levi.

Salió del cuarto y contemplo el apartamento vacío. Justo como él, justo como su corazón.

Observo el calendario, otro año había pasado, demasiado rápido. Ya eran… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco años? Desde el débil corazón de Levi no resistió la cirugía y decidió detenerse en su totalidad a pocas horas de terminar el procedimiento.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y mirando la ultima de todas las fotografías que tenia de ellos dos. Le gustaba mirarlas para no olvidar su cabello negro, con ese corte tan raro, pero que a él se le veía tan bien, sus ojos grises, fríos, que cuando le miraban adoptaban una calidez que era sólo para él. Recordaba a la perfección su tono de voz, aunque su aroma iba desapareciendo de sus recuerdos lentamente.

Hubo gente que al verlo destrozado después de la muerte de Levi le pregunto «¿No te arrepientes de haberlo amado aún sabiendo que su corazón era débil?»

Y a decir verdad no lo hacía, no se arrepentía de haberle amado, se arrepentía de no haberlo convencido antes de tomar la operación, se arrepentía de dejar que su ya de por si débil corazón se debilitara más a cada ataque.

Pero sobretodo arrepentía de ser ingenuo y pensar que tendrían el suficiente tiempo para consumar todos los planes que tenían, para poder llamarse esposos por muchos años.

Le dolía pensar que el día de su boda llegó, pero qué aquel día ninguna boda se realizó.

Sin poder evitarlo más rompió a llorar. Primero sollozos pequeños, apenas audibles, hasta que todo aquello se convirtió en gritos desgarradores, deformando su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Terminó hecho un ovillo en el sofá, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

–Desearía poder irme contigo.

* * *

 **No sé escribir finales... Nunca (?) juejuejue :'v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no me quieran matar como siempre, recuerden que los hago sufrir por que soy una malditaDIGO por que los amo uwu (?)**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios, yo seré la más feliz de leerlos y recibirlos :)**

 **Nos leemos, un abrazo!**


End file.
